gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Let It Go
Let It Go è una canzone tratta dal film d'animazione Frozen - Il Regno di Ghiaccio '' presente in ''Loser Like Me, il primo episodio della Sesta Stagione. E' cantata da Rachel Berry. Rachel, soddisfatta del lavoro per il Glee-Club, entra nel suo nuovo ufficio ed inizia a decorare la stanza. Will passa da quelle parti e confessa di aver sempre pensato che sarebbe stato Finn a sostituirlo. Rachel, con una fitta al cuore, sottolinea di restare lì solo per un po', volendo ancora tornare a Broadway e sognando le luci della ribalta. Lui le ricorda che lei sarà in competizione con Blaine alle Provinciali e poi si congeda, dicendole infine che le piacerà stare a capo del Glee-Club e che la priorità numero uno è "aiutare i ragazzi". Rachel comincia a cantare Let It Go, mentre va alla bacheca per appendere il foglio delle iscrizioni al Glee-Club. La performance passa dal corridoio, all'auditorium fino al suo nuovo ufficio, dove appiccica alla bacheca una grande stella d'oro accanto al foglio, dicendo "Il freddo non mi ha mai infastidito, comunque" (The cold never bothered me anyway) con un piccolo sorriso mentre si allontana. Testo della canzone Rachel: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen And the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Curiosità *Idina Menzel, che canta Let It Go nel film Frozen, ha recitato in Glee interpretando Shelby Corcoran, la madre di Rachel Berry. * Nell'album della colonna sonora di Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio ''c'è una versione pop di Let It Go cantata da Demi Lovato che in Glee ha interpretato Dani. * Lea Michele (Rachel) ha vomitato durante una delle riprese per la canzone. Ha rivelato, in un'intervista durante "The Jimmy Kimmel Show", che c'era troppa neve in giro e molta le è finita in bocca mentre cantava, provocandole nausea e poi vomito. * Prima canzone cantata in auditorium dopo che, nella Quinta Stagione, lo show si era spostato interamente a New York. * Prima ed unica volta che ''Glee canta una canzone originale Disney. Bella Notte è stata usata in un film Disney (Lilly e il vagabondo) ma non è originale di tale lungometraggio, in quanto scritta prima della produzione del cartone. Errori *Durante la performance, vediamo Rachel a casa sua a prendere qualche oggetto (tipo una stella d'oro) da mettere in una scatola. Prima che inizi la canzone, questi oggetti sono già nella scatola e Rachel sta già pensando di appenderli, quando Schuester entra nel suo ufficio. Poiché non è specificato se nella performance quanto detto sopra sia un flashback, possiamo considerare questo come un errore. Galleria di foto Let It Go.png letitgo.png letitgo2.png letitgorachel.png Glee_let_it_go.png Video Navigazione en:Let It Goes:Let It Gofr:Let It Gode:Let It Go Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me